For the First Time
by javajunkiechick
Summary: Tiva smut, based on the song 'For the First Time' by the Script. Tony and Ziva reconnect after Somalia.


**Summary: **Tiva smut. Based on the song _For the First Time_ by The Script. Tony and Ziva reconnect after Somalia.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

…

_**For the First Time**_

_But we're gonna start by drinking old, cheap bottles of wine_

_Sit talking up all night_

_Saying things we haven't for a while_

_A while, yeah_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

_For the first time_

…

A few hard knocks on the door jostled Tony out of his sleep. He blinked his eyes open, waking up to a movie playing and an empty beer bottle on the coffee table. He must've fallen asleep in the middle of the movie. Then another knock reminded him what had awoken him in the first place. He stood and dragged his feet to the front door.

"Hey, Zi, what are you doing here?" He asked, Ziva standing in front of him. It had been a few weeks since they got back from Somalia and she was definitely looking a lot better.

"I could not sleep. I thought we could talk," she smiled, holding up a bottle of wine.

Tony smiled, knowing it was about time that they talked things out, and moved aside to let her in. After a quick trip to the kitchen, he came back with two glasses. He joined her on the couch, turned off the movie, and poured them each a glass.

"You were asleep." She said, more of a statement than a question. She looked into his tired eyes and brought her hand up, smoothing his hair. "You have…sleep head?"

"Bed head." He chuckled. He loved correcting her little English mistakes.

"I am sorry I woke you up. I will leave if you want."

"No, stay." He said, stopping her movements with a hand on her knee. "Let's talk." He expected her to injure him in some way, but she just stared at his hand with, what he was surprised to see, a small smile on her face.

"I know we talked the other day, and things seemed better. But they aren't. There is still tension between you and me. I do not want that. I want our relationship to be the way it was before…before everything came between us. I am sorry, Tony."

"I'm sorry too. But we already said our apologies; we don't need to say them again."

"Then how do we make this better?"

Tony shrugged. "Wanna watch a movie?"

A soft smile graced her lips. "Like we used to during our movie nights?" Tony nodded. "Of course."

…

"I'm sorry, but I still don't see what is so great about that movie," Tony whined.

It was a couple of hours later and Tony and Ziva were on the couch and had just finished their movie. A blanket was draped across them and they had somehow managed to curl up together with Ziva's head on his shoulder and his arm resting across the back of the couch. The bottle of wine that Ziva had brought was also long finished.

The ending credits of the movie _Life is Beautiful_ were rolling down the screen. It was one of Ziva's favorite movies, and Tony had bought it a while back just for her. He himself thought it was pretty boring.

"It is beautiful! The sacrifice the father makes is so heartwarming. And you must admit; the little boy is adorable." She defended, lifting her head from his shoulder to look at him.

"I'm a guy. I don't call things adorable," Ziva rolled her eyes at him. "And it's in Italian!"

"But you are Italian!"

"Doesn't mean I speak the language, Zee-vah!"

"There are subtitles." Ziva defended. Not that _she_ needed them, of course.

"I don't like subtitles," he complained.

"Do you realize we have this conversation every time we watch this movie?"

"Well if we stopped watching it, then it wouldn't be an issue." He brought his arms to rest across his chest, like a small child pouting.

They were both quiet for a moment. "Thank you, Tony."

"For what?"

"You made me feel better. It feels like these are normal again. A little more normal, at least."

Once again, they were both silent. There was something Ziva wanted to say, but she didn't want to ruin the moment.

Finally after a long sigh, she continued. "I thought of these nights often when I was in Somalia. I longed for them. I thought I was going to die, and my biggest regret, Tony, was that I messed thing up with you," she admitted, sincerity and tears swelling in her eyes.

Tony looked at her and set a comforting kiss to her hair. "It's all better now. And you and I; we're good." He replied. "Let's talk about something happier."

"Like what?"

"Remember when we went undercover as married assassins?" He beamed at her with his typical DiNozzo smirk and Ziva couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Of course I do. And why am I not surprised that you do as well?"

"Come on, it was fun! I miss those old times, when we first met and everything was all good and happy and easy."

"Nothing between us is easy anymore." Ziva sighed, and looked into Tony's eyes. _Definitely_ _not easy_, she thought.

They continued looking at each other in silence. Without him realizing it, Tony was leaning closer to Ziva. But she noticed, and she didn't pull back. While the thought of them doing this did cross her mind when she came over, she didn't expect it to happen. But to her surprise, she wanted it. After everything that had happened, she realized she didn't have forever to debate the pros and cons of Tony and her getting together. She just knew she wanted it.

And by the look of lust in his eyes, it was obvious Tony wanted it too. His hand came up to brush her hair out of her face, and he cupped her cheek. Finally, he covered her lips with his own. His tongue brushed against her lip, seeking entrance, and she happily gave it to him.

He pushed her onto her back, covering her body with his and he continued to devour her mouth, spilling into her years of built up passion. His mouth attached to her neck. He sucked and nibbled, earning a moan from the woman beneath him.

Ziva pushed him off of her. She stood up and he looked at her confused, but then smirked when she headed to his bedroom, giving him a sultry look over her shoulder before entering the room. He darted after her and when he got to his bedroom, he saw her standing in front of him, already having taken off her clothes. Now she was in only her matching, red, lacey bra and panties. She smirked and she looked him up and down, not missing the growing bulge in his pants.

"In a hurry, Zee-vah?"

"It has been long enough,"

And he wasn't going to prolong it anymore. He picked her up and threw her on the bed.

Ziva's hands found their way down south, and she slipped them under the waistband of his pants. She stroked him through his boxers as he rubbed her breast through the thin fabric of her bra, both playing the part of a tease. Tony decided he had had enough. He removed her hands from him and held them above her head with one hand. The other hand went underneath her to unhook her bra. He threw it across the room and his mouth immediately found her nipple. He swirled his tongue around her hard peak and she moaned his name, arching her back.

"You're so beautiful, babe," he whispered, moving his kisses down her flat, toned, stomach.

When Ziva decided she wanted control, she wrapped her legs around his waist, tightened them, and with little effort flipped them over with a grunt from Tony.

Ziva straddled him, and made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt. After they began shaking and it took longer than she would've liked. But she soon had them unzipped and unbuttoned and pulled them down his legs, taking his boxers along as well.

Ziva looked him up and down, unashamed. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips, but when she pulled away he pulled her back, wanting more. As their tongues battled, their oxygen was running out. They finally separated and Ziva moved her lips down his body. She stopped just above his manhood. She looked up at him through her lashes with a coy smile. He was struggling to breathe. She chuckled and then set a teasing, feather light kiss to his tip.

"Fuck," he moaned. Ziva licked up and down his shaft as her hands rested on his thighs, lightly massaging them. Finally, she took him entirely into her mouth, and he cursed again.

She decided she had had enough foreplay. She was ready to feel him inside of her. She slipped off her panties and crawled back up his body. She gave him another kiss before sinking down onto his unbelievably hard member. He felt like the missing puzzle piece she had been looking for. They fit together so perfectly.

"Tonyyy," she moaned as she moved up and down. She started off slow, knowing it was killing him.

Tony began thrusting up into her and their pace quickened, becoming faster and faster.

"You feel so, ugh, good," Tony could barely get the words out.

He watched Ziva moving above him, her beautiful, perfect breasts bouncing up and down. _Oh yeah, this is defiantly a nice view_, he thought. He brought his hands up to where the two were joined, and he began rubbing her clit, eliciting a cry out of her.

"Tony!" She screamed out as their motions became harder and faster.

Tony knew he was close, and he could tell she wasn't far behind. His fingers moved faster, but he didn't think it would be enough for her to come with him. Without warning, he sat up and Ziva moaned, pleased with the new position. Ziva's head dropped to his shoulder and he began sucking on her neck. She cried out again. Hearing her cries of pleasure sent him over the edge, and she didn't come long after him.

The both collapsed on the bed, Ziva still lying on top of him. She only moved when his penis softened and he slipped out of her. They laid there for a few minutes, neither talking. And they didn't talk the rest of the night. Ziva yawned, and Tony pulled her close to him. She curled up against his chest and they both drifted off to sleep.

Sorry if they were a little out of character. I was listening to this song and thought the lyrics could be a bit Tiva-ish. Hoped you liked it.


End file.
